


Überraschender Besuch

by Hyndara71



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was hat es wohl mit Monroes Affinität zur Farbe Rot auf sich? OS, angedeuteter Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschender Besuch

Disclaimer: Grimm gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee. 

A/N: Monroe äußert sich ja über seine Lieblingsfarbe. Was passiert denn wohl, wenn sein Lieblings-Grimm eines Tages in eben jener Farbe bei ihm auftaucht? Böses kleines Plotbunny, das mich gestern angehoppelt hat nach der Lektüre der Fic „The Extraordinary Footnotes of Grimm Burkhardt“. Mögliches Pre-Slash

 

Monroe war gerade mit seinem Frühjahrsputz beschäftigt, als es, einmal mehr, an seiner Tür klopfte. Einen Moment lang wollte er den aufdringlichen Klopfer, den er mittlerweile sehr gut kannte, einfach ignorieren. Doch er wußte aus leidiger Erfahrung, dazu fehlte ihm schlicht die Geduld. Früher oder später würde er doch nachgeben und die Tür öffnen, weil es eben jenem Einlaßverlangenden wieder an irgendeiner lebensrettenden Information fehlte oder er schlicht noch nicht nach Hause wollte.  
Mußte es denn aber ausgerechnet heute sein? Konnte eben jener besagte Klopfer nicht einfach einmal jemand anderem auf die Nerven fallen? Wie war es mit Rosalee oder Bud, dem Eisbiber? Warum er?  
Monroe seufzte schwer und fügte sich schließlich, sich auf dem Weg zur Haustür genau überlegend, was er seinem aufdringlichen Freund wohl unter die Nase reiben könnte.  
Erneut klopfte es, dann öffnete er endlich die Tür, holte aus zu einem wortreichen Vortrag. Doch als er seinen unwillkommenen Gast da auf der Matte stehen sah … blieben ihm die Worte schier im Hals stecken. Und der schien plötzlich anzuschwellen von heißer Lust. Monroe mußte wirklich aufpassen, daß er nicht, wie ein Hund, mit heraushängender Zunge zu hecheln begann.  
„Hey“ begrüßte Nick Burkhardt ihn mit einem zerknirschten Lächeln. „ist mir peinlich, aber … kann ich mich bei dir wohl kurz duschen?“  
Der Wolf in ihm frohlockte beinahe ein: „Aber sicher darfst du, Süßer. Komm nur rein und laß dich ablecken von Kopf bis Fuß!“  
Monroe schluckte den Wolf wieder hinunter und öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück weiter. „Klar“, machte er heiser.  
Nicks Lächeln ließ die Sonne ein zweites Mal aufgehen. „Dank dir.“ Er schüttelte die Schuhe vor der Schwelle so gut wie möglich aus, ehe er eintrat. Dann blieb er etwas unschlüssig in der Diele stehen, nicht so wirklich wissend, wohin mit seinen Händen.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“ erkundigte Monroe sich und, er konnte es nicht verhindern, nahm eine große Nase voll „dreckiger Nick“ in sich auf. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich die Lippen.  
„Du hättest mich auch ruhig vorwarnen können wegen dieser Skalengecks“, erklärte Nick. „Weiß der Geier was die mit dem ganzen Rinderblut anstellen wollten.“  
„Ich schätze, lauter dreckige Sachen ...“ Monroe fiel es wirklich schwer, diesen Anblick zu ertragen. „Das Bad ist erste Tür oben rechts.“  
Nick lächelte wieder. „Dank dir. Ich wäre auch nach Hause gefahren, aber du warst näher, da dachte ich ...“  
„Denk nur noch ein bißchen mehr, süßer Grimm. Je länger du denkst, desto länger duftest du so verführerisch“, sabberte der Wolf in ihm.  
„Oh, ich hab keine Klamotten zum Wechseln dabei“, wandte Nick, schon auf dem halben Weg zur Treppe, sich noch einmal an ihn.  
Der Wolf hechelte jetzt wirklich.  
„Äh … kein Problem! Kannst sie eben in meine Maschine schmeißen. Dürften in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder sauber und trocken sein.“  
Wieder der Strahlemann bedankte Nick sich nochmals, ehe er die Treppe hochstieg und im Bad verschwand.  
Monroe schluckte heftig. Plötzlich war es ihm ziemlich warm geworden, einen blutüberströmten Grimm erst vor dem Haus vorzufinden und dann auch noch innerhalb selbigen.  
Ehrlich, manchmal verstand er seinen Großvater und dessen Maßenmord-Affinität!  
Er hörte oben das Wasser rauschen und beschloß, zunächst sämtliche Zeichen von Nicks blutiger Anwesenheit innerhalb seiner vier Wände zu beseitigen. Dazu lief er eilig zurück in die Küche und holte Mopp und Eimer, dazu das gute alte Teppichshampoo und zog sich die rosanen Putzhandschuhe über.  
Das Blut, gepaart mit dem Geruch Nicks, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Es mochten nur winzige Tropfen sein, aber …  
Der Wolf in ihm begann zu sabbern allein bei der Vorstellung an den blutbesudelten Grimm.  
Warum nur, warum mußte Blut rot sein? Warum nicht himmelblau oder blaßgrün oder sonnengelb? Nein, es war rot, und rot war Monroes Lieblingsfarbe. Gepaart mit dem unwiderstehlichen Geruch von Blut war er beinahe außerstande, seinen Putzdienst zu verrichten, zumal dann auch noch der Geruch eines lebenden Wesens, eben Nicks, daranhing.  
Nein, es ging nicht so sehr um den Grimm, daß hieß, es ging nicht so sehr um Nick, um den Grimm aber schon. Es war einfach kompliziert, aber im Moment wünschte Monroe sich wirklich, er hätte dieses erotische Zeug aus Rosalees Laden einfach mitgenommen und könne es probieren.  
Er! Der absolute Abstinenzler!  
Als Monroe bei der Treppe ankam, hörte er immer noch das Wasser rauschen im Bad, und er hörte den Grimm laut und vor allem falsch irgendetwas schmettern, das sich verdammt nach „La donna e mobile“ anhörte.  
Großer Gott, welche Klischees würde Nick denn noch rauskramen?  
Monroe hielt tapfer durch, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, nicht eine Spur der Sauberkeit, sondern eine pure Sabberspur auf Nicks Weg zu hinterlassen. All dieses leckere Blut!  
Hatte Nick gerade gesagt, dieses Blut sei von Skalengecks? Vermutlich diese Rowdies, die seit Wochen die Gegend unsicher machten. Die hatten schon öfter mit Blut gefüllte Luftballons auf die Häuser dieses Blocks geworfen.  
Das Wasserrauschen stoppte.  
Monroe schnupperte aufmerksam. Noch immer hing dieser fürchterliche Blutgeruch in der Luft, der ihm den Mund wässrig machte.  
Ach, da hatte er über Jahre hinweg so an seinem Dasein als reformierter Widerblutbad gearbeitet, war aber auch jedem Hauch von Rot aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte das örtliche Schlachthaus dermaßen weit umfahren, daß es schon an einen Umweg grenzte, wenn er einmal in die Innenstadt wollte. Er hatte wirklich viele Selleriestangen gekaut, vermutlich noch mehr Möhren geraspelt und Kopfsalat im Dutzend vorbestellt, um seine Blutlust zu unterdrücken.  
Und dann kam ein Nick Burkhardt daher und all seine guten Vorsätze waren für die Katz!  
Die Tür zum Bad öffnete sich, als Monroe am oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen war. Heraus trat, umgeben von Dampfwolken, Nick, der seine getragene Kleidung, inklusive Socken, zu einem Ball zusammengeknüllt und in seine Jacke eingewickelt hatte.  
„Die Maschine steht wo?“ fragte er.  
Monroe nickte abwärts. „Hinter der Küche geht’s zum Keller“, brummte er und widmete sich sich seinem Putzdienst.  
Nick wartete barfuß, bis er mit dem Absatz fertig war, ehe er die Treppe hinunterlief. Monroe putzte derweil noch das Geländer. Sicher war sicher!  
Kurz warf er einen Kontrollblick in sein Bad. Es roch schwach nach Blut, doch mit einmal gut Durchlüften dürfte das Problem ebenfalls gelöst sein. Jedenfalls schien Nick ein guter Hausgast zu sein, er hatte die Badewanne, die auch als Dusche diente, sauber hinterlassen und offensichtlich auch das benutzte Handtuch mitgenommen.  
An einen solchen Gast konnte er sich gewöhnen, dachte Monroe, als er die Treppe wieder hinunterstieg.  
Nick war mittlerweile aus der Waschküche wieder zurückgekehrt und hatte es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Die Tageszeitung auf dem Schoß und lesend saß er auf dem Sofa, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen.  
Monroe zögerte einen Moment. Eigentlich hatte er durchlüften wollen, doch sein Gast war frisch gewaschen und etwas knapp bekleidet (trug er überhaupt noch was?). Also würde er sich wohl zusammenreißen müssen – oder in die Küche flüchten.  
Nick blickte auf, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß sein Gastgeber unverrichteter Dinge mitten im Raum stand. „Äh … durfte ich doch, oder nicht?“ fragte er.  
„Was?“ verlangte Monroe zu wissen.  
„Die Zeitung nehmen. Ich kann sie auch wieder zurücklegen.“ Damit faltete er sie wieder zusammen und erhob sich.  
Und um Monroes Selbstbeherrschung wars geschehen, als er er die knallrote Boxershorts sah, die sein Freund trug. Der Wolf in ihm heulte vor Liebesglück und Monroe … der suchte sein Seelenheil in der Flucht und ließ einen sehr verwirrten Nick Burkhardt zurück in seinem Wohnzimmer …


End file.
